It is known to provide a heat trap in a storage-type water heater to reduce heat losses from the heated water in the tank through water in the pipes communicating with the tank. Known heat traps have various constructions, including floating or sinking balls that seat against a seal to reduce heat losses when there is no flow of water through the pipes communicating with the water storage tank.